User blog:Lee Dixon/Lee Dixon Reviews: Best/Worst Movies of 2014!
So 2014 is nearly over y'know what that means? It's time for me to list my best/worst movies of the year! We're going to do a Top 6 this year instead of a top 5. and there will be a game's list. Likely in January. There's still 1 or 2 games I have to play through before I do that list. But let's not waste any time here. Let's start with the WORST movies of the year. NOTE: ALL MY OPINION. NO COMPLAINTS IN THE COMMENTS JUST BECAUSE I LIKED A FILM YOU DESPISED OR HATED ONE YOU LIKED. IT'S ALL OPINIONS. Top 6 Worst Movies of the Year! Honorable Mentions: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Yep. When TMNT is on the honorable mentions and not the top 6 y'know there's been some really bad movies this year. It's just a genuinely awful movie. I will give them one thing! The Turtles in this movie were actually pretty good...That's basically all I can give it. Lucy: This is an honorable mention because..It was honestly just okay..That's it. But the last 15 minutes are so terrible it drags it down that much. The movie is incredibly stupid (The We only use 10% of our brain myth is just stupid) but y'know what. It was just alright until those last 15 minutes. I'm not going to spoil anything..but..Wow the Last 15 minutes just completely ruin the film. Number 6: Transcendence: This movie had a really great cast. Johnny Depp, Paul Bettany, Cillian Murphy and Morgan Freeman are great actors. But they have just been given a MEH plot and a incredibly poor script. It has some neat ideas throughout but in the end it's just a bad movie and incredibly forgettable at the same time. Number 5: A Million Ways to Die in the West: This film was a huge disappointment. I loved Ted. I like Seth McFarlene's work on Early Family Guy and American Dad. But this film just wasn't that funny. All the funny moments were shown in the trailer (apart from a couple of moments) and otherwise the film was just kinda bland. It had a lot of potential but it just wasn't executed well at all. Number 4: The Expendables 3. A PG-13 Expendables movie..really? But the film just had all of the fun taken out of it. You may say "But why does this film need to be ultra violent?" Because most of the films these actors were in were! The films these movies are meant to be modern day takes of. Ultra Violent Campy Action Films. and the 12a/PG13 rating DOES NOT let them accomplish that. The first two expendables films weren''t that great but they were at least somewhat entertaining. This one just isn't at all. '' Number 3: Deliver Us From Evil: WHAT A DISAPPOINTMENT. The previous horror film by this Director (Sinister) was an AMAZING film and truly scary. This film isn't at all. It's cheesy. It's full of Cliche's. It's horribly written and poorly put together. I just hope his next film is something like Sinister Number 2: Maleficent! This movie completely destroyed the Maleficent character..Like seriously. By the end of it she's both technically a good guy and her evil shit she does in the movie are barely evil at all aside from one or two. It's shockingly bad. Does anything else need to be said other than the destroying Maleficent completely comment? In a Maleficent movie that's all that needs to be said really. Number 1 is.. American Hustle Anyone that's talked to me in the last year knows how much I despise American Hustle. It is a complete pile of shit (It came out January 1st here in the uk. So 2014 movie) It is SO. Fucking. BAD. It is horribly directed (Surprisingly) Horribly written . The characters are just atrocious. THE ONE THING. This movie has going for it is it's cast. and y'know what. The cast are good in this movie. EVERYTHING ELSE IS JUST SO FUCKING BAD. I do plan to review this movie at one point. So i won't go into much more detail than that (and I've ranted about it a thousand times on chats so y'know) but my god. How was this film oscar nominated? It is just atrocious. Top 6 Best Movies: Honorable Mentions: The Wolf Of Wall Street: Didn't expect this to be in the Honorable Mentions when I saw it in January. I thought it was going to be Number 1. Just an absolutely amazing film. Very Funny. Well Acted. Well Written. It's basically just a film I absolutely recommend you see. Honorable Mention: Twelve Years a Slave: Yet another one I expected to be on the list. Again. Genuinely Great Film. (While disturbing and depressing and pretty brutal) I recommend you see it. Honorable Mention: The Amazing Spider Man 2: While not as good as the previous 2 movies I just mentioned. A lot of you know (even if you hate it yourself) That I love this film. It wasn't the best film ever made. But it was a damn fun time. Honorable Mention: The Lego Movie: It's a pretty damn good movie. One of the most fun animated movies in a while probably. Number 6: Edge of Tomorrow. See this movie. That's really all I can say. It's a damn fine movie. It's a really fantastic sci fi movie. Stop what you're doing. and Go buy Live Die Repeat on DVD/Blu Ray. Seriously. Do it. This film DESERVES more recognition than it got. Number 5: Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Okay do i really need to say anything here. Chances are if you're reading this you probably saw Captain America: The Winter Soldier and the amount of praise it got. It's a brilliant movie. And Marvel's Second best film. Which brings me to... Number 4: Guardians of the Galaxy If you haven't seen Guardians of the Galaxy go buy it now. It's SO much fun. Great Cast. Great Characters. My only reason it isn't higher up in the list is when thinking about it the Plot is kinda weak in some areas. but otherwise Spectacular Movie. Number 3: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies While not as good as Desolation imo. It was better than AN Unexpected Journey. This was an epic farewell to one of my favourite franchises. Could've used another 20 minutes to give a bit more closure to a few of the characters. But otherwise fantastic movie. AMAZING battle sequences. Just I don't have too much else to say other than you should see this film if you've seen the previous two hobbits and it's even better if you've seen all the LOTR films too. Number 2:... Is a tie. Between INTERSTELLAR and GODZILLA (ゴジラ). I honestly couldn't decide which was better or not. I knew what was N1 and N3,4,5 and 6. but NOT Number 2. I couldn't decide. So i just made it a tie. Interstellar: AMAZING Film. Unique Plot which invested me in the world from start to finish. It's long but I never felt the Length. Great Cast. AMAZING Performance by Matthew (Not even gonna try to spell his second name) as Cooper. Just all around an amazing film. One of the best Sci Fi films in recent memory. Godzilla: I know people complained about "OH THERE'S ONLY 10 MINUTES OF GODZILLA. IT FOCUSES ON BORING HUMAN CHARACTERS" Yeah most Godzilla films do that. even the first one (widely considered to be the best. But y'know I might Just Prefer G 14' now) and Aaron Taylor Johnson is a LOT more interesting than most of the human characters from most Godzilla films. So y'know. Also That Final Action Sequence. Holy fuck the theatre reaction to that can only be described as the best cinema experience i've ever had. But in the end. There must always be one film better..And that brings me to... Number 1:... Number 1 is a film that managed to make me love it's main characters. Despite most of the time they speak in sign language or "hulk speak". A film that made me call the Main Character the most interesting main character of at least the last decade.. The film that is in my top 5 favourite films of all time even possibly at number 1 (but possibly not) Yes. That Film is Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Okay i'm just going to say. Stop listening to me. Go out and buy the Rise/Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Double Pack on Blu Ray and watch them both. You won't regret it. I swear to fucking god if Andy Serkis doesn't win an oscar for his role as Caesar (Though the Human Characters aren't the best. Caesar and Koba make it all worthwhile) Go do it now. End of the List (please read) Okay well that does it for another year. The Reviews I promised for halloween reviews are coming because in my reviews Halloween lasts as long as i fucking want it to. But now that we're done. Do yourself a favor and go buy The Double Pack on Blu Ray (or DVD if needed). Do it now! Well. Goodbye everyone. See you soon. Game AWARDS (Decided it would be easier to do awards rather than a TOP 10) in January. Bye! Oh and if anyone cares. My favourite soundtrack of the year is Interstellar's Runner Ups would be Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Guardians of the Galaxy and TASM 2. Favourite Battle Sequence is the Battle of the Five Armies from the Hobbit. Bye. Category:Blog posts